harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Draco Malfoy
Reference to DOB and a thought on the prophecy Draco Malfoy (born June 5, 1980). 'What?' So how come Draco's didn't come to Hogwarts and year earler. In the U.S. If some one born in July/Aug is a freshman, then some on born in June is a Sophomore. In the U.S. (which is irrelevant since the books are set in Britain), if you are born after September 1, you are a year later than someone born before September 1. Besides, Rowling confirmed with the Black family tree that Draco was born in 1980. Hermione1980 20:19, 19 February 2006 (UTC) Hermione was born on September 19th 1979 and could not go to Hogwarts as she had not turned 11 by September 1st 1990 so she had to wait a year later and attend Hogwarts with Ron and Harry in 1991 when she was almost 12. --Seán Travers 19:07, 1 April 2008 (UTC)Seán Travers 20:07 01 April 2008 How do we know of Draco's date of birth? Where is it referred to? I am interested because Draco is left out of extra apparition practices as he, like Harry, is too young. Could he also have been "born as the seventh month dies?" He seems to have been "marked as an equal," meaning in this case that he has the dark mark. Just a thought. ~stringkarma Malfoy's date of birth was not shown in the boos but was confirmed by J.K. Rowling. --Seán Travers 19:10, 1 April 2008 (UTC)Seán Travers 20:10 01 April 2008 Life Debts Does Draco have a debt to Harry? And likewise, Goyle to Hermione and Ron? Syugecin :Are you referring to during the Battle of Hogwarts? Its certainly possible, but I think its speculation. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 02:30, 12 September 2007 (UTC) ::According to this, Draco would be grateful to Harry for saving his life. Indebted, probably - isn't that what "grateful for saving one's life" means anyway? [[User:Chosen One|'The' Chosen One]] (Choose me!) 08:23, 12 September 2007 (UTC) I just read the part where Harry saved Draco's life twice. I saw that when Harry stunned the Death Eater, who Draco was pleading with, Draco smiled, looking around for his savior. I'd like your comments on this. Gryff23 05:37, 3 June 2008 (UTC) Yes, I'd say Draco is definitely grateful that Harry was there in the ROR, but let's remember he didn't know it was Harry who saved him from the death eater. Nevertheless though, he was also grateful for that save because he DID smile. I believe though, even if Draco did have a debt to Harry, I don't think Harry would make Draco do anything for him. If Draco has a debt to Harry, then the whole wizarding world would have a debt to Harry. In the end, Harry and Draco have a mutual understanding of each other and a sort of respect for one another because in the epilogue, Draco nods to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. 02:15, January 21, 2011 (UTC)Draco's_girl_4_life Relatioships Notes for the real article Astoria Greengrass Astoria is Draco's wife and mother of his child, Scorpius. Pansy Parkinson Pansy Parkinson-Draco and Pansy attended the Yule Ball together. Pansy is like a female Draco(his counterpart). In the 6th book, they are said to be even more cozier with eachother on the train. Harry Potter Harry Potter and Draco met in the Diagon Alley in 1991, and the latter caused a instantaneous dislike in Harry, that later become full animosity and dislike. Enemies, Draco would be the bigger source of taunting for Harry and his friends. Indeed, Draco was jealous of Harry's effortless fame and admiration. Hermione Granger During the Yule Ball, Hermione is described as being so beautiful that not even Draco can think of an insult to throw at her. This shows that although she is muggle-born, he is still aware of her attractiveness. Ron Weasley Draco always make fun about Ron's mother weight . --Roselyn 11:57, January 4, 2011 (UTC) Draco also likes to point out how poor the Weasely Family is and how they are "Muggle Lovers" --Taylor 3:24, May 1, 2011 He makes fun of how poor the Weasleys are. Neville Longbottom :For the record, this article is currently being rewritten by myself here. An in-depth relationship section will be included. - [[User:Cavalier One|'Cavalier One']](''Wizarding Wireless Network'') 20:19, 19 January 2008 (UTC) Charlie Weasley Charlie is not mentioned in the article but I have heard that they have interactions. Apparently a nickname for shipping them is 'Red Dragon', is this popular? Ty 03:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Roger Davies Even though the two do not interact directly, are there inferences in the book that the two might be cooperating behind the scenes? They seem to have a similar enemy in Harry for different reasons of supplanting the other romantically and magically. Ty 03:01, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Middle Name Where's Draco's middle name, does he even have one, or am I just missing something here? Palmala 16 June 18:39 if draco has a middle name (which he probably does), jkr has never disclosed it. as a fanfic writer i always use abraxas (his grandfather's name) because it seems very pure-blood to pass names down in a family, but there is no official answer. odjit 19 July :I always use Abraxas as well. Odd! 22:45, October 14, 2009 (UTC) Haha, DAM. Those would be his initials. Seems fitting. 23:06, February 15, 2010 (UTC) I was thinking it was a bad word, but I'm mistaken. And, it's Lucius. I FOUND a picture on Google that had his middle name stated as "Cibus". I don't know what it means or if it even fits, but it could be taken into consideration. I always thought "Lucius" or "Abraxus" was his middle name though. 02:24, January 21, 2011 (UTC)Draco's_girl_4_life Deathly Hallows film Are Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle going to appear in Deathly Hallows film cause I didn't see them listed among the characters who would return in Deathly Hallows, so can someone who knows put in any info on the subject? Ghostkaiba297 22:38, 24 December 2008 (UTC)Ghostkaiba297 :Tom Felton, the actor who portrait Draco confirmed earlier that he included in the casting for Deathly Hallows, Visit his Twitter account for more updates. ----ÈnŔîčö (Send me an Owl) 17:26, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ::Crabbe is definetly not going to appear in the film.--Intrudgero98 13:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Deductive skills Is this realy a magical ability? It was just used for magical purposes?--Rodolphus 16:51, 10 August 2009 (UTC) :Our Layout Guide currently doesn't include any guidelines pertaining to "Magical Abilities and Skills" sections. "Magical Abilities and Skills" is kind of an ambiguous section title, in that it's possible to read it so the adjective "magical" applies only to "abilities," and not to "skills." Such an interpretation would allow for the inclusion of general talents that aren't entirely dependent on magic. However, if we were to limit "Magical Abilities and Skills" to covering strictly magical talents, then coverage of Draco's deductive skills should be moved to "Personality and Traits." ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 21:51, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Voldemort I liked it in Harry Potter and the Philopher's stone, the Chamber Of Secrets, The Prisoner of Azkaban, The Goblet of Fire and the Order of the Phoenix that he was so evil. That he became a Death Eater was a twist for me, but for me is Draco always the same.--Station7 14:00, November 4, 2009 (UTC) I think he should have a Slytherin infobox, because it is the most recent affiliation (he had defected the Death Eaters). User:Quirinus Quirrell Technically Draco didn't defect. He was unaware of his parents change of loyalties until after the battle. The last words Draco speaks in the series are - Obviously by the time of the epilogue he was no longer a Death Eater, but they are still his most recent affiliation. Jayden Matthews 17:43, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Not quite. Draco defected the Death Eaters during the Battle (or at least when it ended) as he and his family sat with all the others at the Great Hall. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 12:44, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Also, didn´t JKR state he regret being a Death Eater in later life? I think the Slytherin box still qualifies best. Myrthle still uses her House box, despite not being a student for 55 years.--Rodolphus 17:55, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :Not to mention Lockhart. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:00, December 18, 2009 (UTC) ::I'd agree with the Slytherin infobox, although technically I'd say it was more of desertion than defection. - Nick O'Demus 18:03, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :::I think we should definitely stick with the Slytherin infobox. Draco deserted/defected during the Battle of Hogwarts, and thus we have to default to his last known affiliation, as we don't know his current one (does he work for the Ministry or The Prophet, say?). :::Personally, I'd call it a defection, because I see evidence of him having doubts about Voldemort's cause in HBP and DH: his crying in Myrtle's bathroom, his inability to kill Dumbledore, and his hesititation in revealing the identities of The Trio at Malfoy Manor in DH. I think when he told the Death Eater "I'm one of you!" he was probably just trying to keep himself from getting harmed. He didn't join Dumbledore's Army, but after Crabbe's death in the RoR, he didn't fight against them — and I'd say losing an enemy has the same effect as gaining an ally. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 07:38, December 20, 2009 (UTC) :::Personally, I would only say that Regulus Black and Severus Snape are defectors because they actually turned against him and fought. They also defected at great risk. I wouldn't say Draco defected, he tried to capture Harry and he never went against him. If anyone of the malfoy's is a defector it would be Narcissa but ofcourse she wasn't a Death Eater. It is likely he regretted being one. :::I therefore think that he should either have a Death Eater inbfobox or maybe like lucius, a dark wizard inbox. A slytherin infobox would certainly be ok though. Also why does it say under loyalties ministry of magic? :::Abrawak 17:11, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Locked? Why is Draco's page locked. Now I can edit this page if I want cause I've been here for a while but why is the page locked? I'm just curious. :Excessive fanon/vandalism edits a while back. - Nick O'Demus 14:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Draco's Wand regarding Voldemort's death I strongly suggest the removal of the line: :"Ironically enough, it was Draco's wand that killed Tom Riddle once and for all, having been used by Harry in the final duel." Since it is not Draco's wand that kills Voldemort but the rebounding killing curse Voldemort himself cast with the Elder Wand. Harry had just cast a Expelliarmus jinx at Voldemort, so it is impossible that Draco's wand was the killing weapon.Sings-With-Spirits 00:59, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Technically, the Elder Wand did belong to Draco. As Harry explains in the Great Hall, Draco earned the Elder Wand's allegiance when he disarmed Dumbledore on top of the Astronomy Tower near the end of Half-Blood Prince. --[[User:Cubs Fan2007|'Cubs Fan']] [[User talk:Cubs Fan2007|(Talk to me)]] 02:31, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :What's ironic is that the Elder Wand did ''once belong to Dumbledore, and in that case, '''Dumbledore's', Draco's, and Harry's wand killed Voldemort. The irony is that Dumbledore killed Voldemort, while Dumbledore was dead. 00:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) What's the point? I have problems with the following bullet: *''The first time Draco saw Voldemort was at the Forbidden Forest, as the latter was sharing a body with Professor Quirrell. Draco was scared, and he screamed and ran far away, despite that his father served Voldemort in the First Wizarding War. It is unknown if Voldemort knew who Draco was when he first saw him, or if he remembered him when he became part of the Death Eaters.'' While an interesting tidbit, we A) don't know that Draco ran far away, B) at best Draco was almost a year old when Voldemort went into hiding after the Potter disaster C) I find it hard to swallow that Voldemort would have paid any degree of attention to any baby (of any blood persuasion) to the point of recognizing him ten years later, in the dark, as he and Draco are running in fear (Draco from Quirrel/Voldemort and the latter from the witnesses). Sings-With-Spirits 01:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :I mean if you were 11, possibly 12, and in a drak forest and you see a crouching hooded dark figure approaching you, you would run away too. --Hcoknhoj 03:40, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Draco Malfoy Profile Picture As Draco Malfoy is a major character, changes to his profile picture rate a vote. Those wishing to propose a new picture please post it below. Thanks, --JKoch (Owl Me!) 23:42, May 31, 2010 (UTC) There's no need to vote unless there is major debate over the image. The discussion for whether epilogue pictures should be used in infoboxes can be found at the Wizengamot. 08:34, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Middle Name, redux While cleaning up my bedroom, I came across a Harry Potter notebook that I remember came with my copy of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince. Inside there are some little random facts about the series and an entry about Malfoy names him "Draco Lucius Malfoy". I'm not so sure if this qualifies as sufficient canonical evidence given is so obscure... although it is an official product (as released by Editorial Presença). -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 00:08, July 20, 2010 (UTC) :Could you post a scan? - Nick O'Demus 11:26, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Here you go: -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 18:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Bumping. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 12:24, July 22, 2010 (UTC) :What are some of the other bits of trivia from the notebook? How well does it overlap with known canon? If it lists Ron as "Ronald Arthur Weasley" or something (JKR revealed Ron's middle name as "Bilius" in 2004, but it was only revealed in the books in DH), then, yes, we should take it with a grain of salt. But, otherwise, I'm not really sure what would make a canon source count as too obscure to be taken into consideration. I'd say it's acceptable. ★ Starstuff (Owl me!) 23:33, July 22, 2010 (UTC) ::It lists Ron's middle name as "Bilius", Harry as "Harry James Potter" and Hermione "Hermione Jane Granger" (her official name prior to Deathly Hallows). The other bits of trivia aren't as much interesting (Dumbledore was the Headmaster of Hogwarts; Sirius was on the run for a crime he didn't commit; Lupin was a werewolf; the Dursleys were Harry's stepfamily, etc.). I'd say it overlaps with known canon fairly well. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 02:08, July 25, 2010 (UTC) :::I think that qualifies. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 22:17, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Wand confusion Just wondering, but why is the Elder Wand under his list of wands? True, he was the Master of the Elder Wand, but he never used it. My guess would be because the fact that he had master over it is significant to the storyline. --BachLynn (Accio!) 15:00, February 8, 2011 (UTC) "Spider" The "spider" shown in the picture is actually a type of scorpion :-) 23:17, April 11, 2011 (UTC) In a picture from Harry Potter and the Order of the Pheonix, it shows Draco holding Neville with his wand at Neville's chin, the caption says "Draco hexing Neville", this isn't true as he doesn't use any spell in that scene. Draco's patronus? Does anyone know what Draco's patronus was? I think it wasn't mentioned in any of the books but I have read somewhere else that he couldn't conjure up a patronus at all. Any information about that? Draco Malfoy didn't have a patrounus. Since it wasn't a common practice taught at Hogwarts (it was an advance magic that surprised the ministry that Harry even knew how to use one), most students other than those in the DA with Harry never had a patrounus. They never knew how to conjure one. If I had to guess one for Draco, I would say a patronus of some sort of animal that has something to do with trying to get freedom. Something in captivity, because Draco seems to be a character who doesn't quite know who he is yet. He's constantly trying to break free of his family, but because of the Dark Lord and him being a coward, he can't break free, and he's stuck being who his family wants him to be. Hope this helped :) :Erm, you're right about the Patronus - he can't cast one - but I disagree with your opinion on Draco's feelings towards his family. Indeed, one of the central themes of books six & seven is the extremely strong familial bond between the three Malfoys. Its why Draco tried to be a good DE so hard (even though he hated being one, why Narcissa lied to Voldemort - which is takes a lot of guts - and why Lucius suffered so much under Voldemort. Its even highlighted in DH: part 2, where the Malfoys apparate away together at the first chance. Obviously just my opinion, but I really think you missed the point of those installments. Green Zubat 20:40, July 29, 2011 (UTC) :You know what, Green Zubat? I could not agree with you more on that! I think every bit of that is true. I never liked Draco in books/movies 1-5. But i fell in love with him when i saw/read the 6-8 movies/books because i love how diverse his character was. He had always, in the earlier movies/books, had been the one that everyone thought would amount to being the perfect Death Eater. But in the 6th movie he is only putting up with being a DE because he wants to make his family proud. And yes i totally agree with the bond between the three Malfoys. I think if it had not been for Snape I don`t think Dumbledore would have died that night(unless one of the other DE did). Draco would not have the heart to kill him. He is still the slightest bit on Harry's side. That is why he hesitated when the students were picking sides with Voldemort.Pottergal416 (Foul, loathsome, evil, little cockroach!) 17:03, August 2, 2011 (UTC) Draco.. in love with Hermione? "J.K. Rowling has confirmed that Draco Malfoy teased Hermione because he had feelings for her. He was unable to express these feelings because of his family. During the Battle of Hogwarts he almost switched sides because of his love for her. He would always love Hermione (Like Severus Snape to Lily Evans) even though she loves Ron Weasley" - What? Source plz or it didn't happened. I found it on several twitter accounts, but I still think it's fake. I think it should be deleted unless there's REAL proof :/ :You are right. It was a piece of fanon added by an unregistered user. I removed it. Thank you for pointing it out! -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 21:42, July 28, 2011 (UTC) ::And people keep re-adding it. :::I think it is a piece of fanon by some Dramione fan. Unless an actual, acceptable source is presented (i.e. the actual interview in which Rowling says this) this information is not to be kept in the article. So far, all I could find were posts in Draco/Hermione Forums bearing announcements that "Rowling announced this-and-that" without presenting any link to the interview or anything else to verify that claim. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 17:57, July 29, 2011 (UTC) Agreed. I've been looking around on accio-quote.org and JK's official site and I can't find anything of the sort. Its obviously some fabrication, but peeople just keep adding it! >:( Needs semi-protection, IMO Green Zubat 03:32, July 30, 2011 (UTC) Infobox image vote Forum:Post-DH2 infobox images#Draco Malfoy Follow the link. Nominations are still open. Voting starts in 3 days. - Nick O'Demus 14:59, August 26, 2011 (UTC) personally i think that Malfoy and Harry could have been friends and that draco's father hated him I'm wondering, is Draco and Harry good friends?